falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleazebot 3000
Born Xavier Michaels, Sleezebot was known as unit X2N-836288 before the war, being one of many subjects of the Robobrain project. After his 'transformation' Sleezebot would end up boosting morale at a small outpost. After some time he found people desired his 'talents', a trend that survived the war. Biography Pre-War Xavier Michaels was born to Helen and Nate Michaels in Los Angeles General Hospital on August 9th 2039. His parents were hardworking blue-collar citizens hoping to raise their son right. Unfortunately, they differed on what is 'right.' his mother would try to raise him as a hard working protestant and his father was a barely reformed drinker and womanizer who taught him how smooth talk. As a result he grew up a hard working ladies man, always trying to perfect his craft. He would be disciplined several times as a result of this, mostly by his mother but also by the school. His antics would almost get him kicked out college when he was found in a Girls Dormitory, but he managed to talk it down to academic probation instead. He would (barely) graduate from college and go into radio, preparing the news and weather reports for the anchors. Xavier was at first very professional in his role, but after a chance encounter and conversation with the weather anchor he began to insert innuendos into the script. They would go unnoticed at first, which began to frustrate him and he made them slightly more obvious. The weather anchor would notice before the network bosses and she confronted him about it. She chewed him out and threatened to get him fired, after which he returned to only writing the weather. He would secretly fume over her rejection and plot to get revenge, pretending to play it straight to lower her guard. He would make his move in April of 2061, inserting several graphic phrases into the script. The anchor would catch herself after a moment, but the damage was already done; the studio chief cut the feed, the anchor was pulled and all the writers were rounded up. The anchor would blame Xavier and they were both fired and blacklisted in the industry. Xavier would recover quickly, wooing and moving in with an up-and-coming marketing agent who provided for him. This would end in early 2062 when she caught him in bed with another woman. Nonplussed, Xavier simply moved in with another woman he was seeing. This cycle would play out for several years until Xavier was caught peeping on women in a mall changing room in 2068. He was arrested and convicted of several crimes, the foremost being Peepery. While in prison he would be selected to take part in the Robobrain project. He was taken from his cell in the middle of the night and awoke in a secret facility according to the other prisoners. Xavier would be experimented on and drugged almost two-dozen times before he was finally sent to the surgery wing. His brain would be removed and inserted into a Robobrain shell, and wiped of his memories. He would be assigned to a small base in the Southwest Commonwealth and put to work on the post's paper. He was first programmed to generate crosswords, but after several issues sexual terms and phrases began to appear. The paper's CO would have his mind wiped again, and the robobrain again functioned as intended. The problem would recur again after another month, after which they simply transferred the robot. Unit X2N-836288 would then pick the number for the base's keno games, something he showed long-term success in. He would be moved to the base's radio station in 2071, where he was given the job of composing the weather. This would go surprisingly well for the first year, leading many to think the robot's "maintenance issues" were over, Xavier's old personality would emerge again in May of 2072. The base's CO would be privately amused by the robot's antics, and would have it moved to his office. Here the robobrain would be put on it's life purpose. Being from a tradition of like minded fellows, the commander assigned Sleazebot to gather photos to boost morale. Sleazebot would inquire as to what type of photos the man wanted, and was told pornographic ones. The CO went on to say that the men needed a way to relieve stress while in the field or before shipping off, so the robot needed to gather them. Unit X2N-836288 would initially go to the men's showers and the morgue, capturing the various penises and present them to the commander promptly. The man would toss them into the shredder and chew the robot out, before clarifying his instructions. The robobrain would then travel to neighboring changing rooms, swimming pools, malls and windows to seek out the desired images. This time the commander would be pleased and the robot sent to collect more images. Some of the soldiers began to figure out where the images were coming from, and would start to put in requests. By 2076 the brainbot had achieved such popularity that it had gained it's own "office" in the headquarters' basement. After several of his comrades from the paper saw him on "assignment" they came up with their own name for the robot; Sleazebot. He would be his this office on the morning of the Great War, and would be forgotten about it in the chaos. Sleazebot for his part would barely register the event, as engrossed in his work as he was. Post-War Sleazebot would emerge outside to find the base deserted and rain falling, so he went inside until he was needed. This would prove to be three weeks, and then it was feral ghoul that disturbed him. Sleazebot would kill the mutant and return to waiting for another month, before powering down to save energy. He would reawaken in 2243, being found by a scavenger. Not having clearance, Sleazebot figured that she was here to contribute to his work, and was taken aback when she said no. He then figured her to be the General Atomics technician, and asked if he was to follow her. When she again said no, he killed her, claws ripping her to shreds as the base was restricted. He searched the building back to the surface and encountered dust and skeletons. Wandering further, he would find a small party of scavengers on the outside of the base who would disable him with a pulse grenade. He would reawaken in a New Reno basement, having been sold to Hal Jorgen for fetish Holos. The two would introduce themselves amicably and Sleazebot accepted Jorgen's override code and began to work for him. The robot would manage to shoot two dozen holos before personality quirks began to appear, causing Jorgen to send for a technician. The man had no idea what the problem was and simply asked Sleazebot what was wrong, who explained to the pair his former assignment before the war. Jorgen was impressed by the robot's story and would place him in charge of filming the next holo. Sleazebot would obey this command and filmed the ghouls with a skill not seen since 'Ham Hands' Malone died of diabetes. This proved to Jorgen that there was still a human soul within the machine and soon Sleazebot had his own studio and staff to film with. Sleazebot would quickly make a name for himself in the industry; directing, filming and writing over a hundred "films" in his first five years, and by 2249 had surpassed his mentor in renown. The two would remain close however, until Jorgen's death in 2251. This would affect Sleazebot deeply, as he considered the man a friend, and he was also set as the robot's master. He would shut himself down while his system tried to process the change, a situation that lasted for a week until his staff began to experiment. Hoping to get production back on schedule, they set the Master Parameter to 'Craft' and reactivated him, as well as deactivated the more restrictive programing binds. The newly reawakened Sleazebot would ecstatically embrace them, before diving into his work, shooting around the clock for the next four days, often by himself and the actors. This manic frenzy would taper over the future weeks, until he cut a shoot early and dismissed all but his closet staff. He told them that he had only been examining the act of sex in a single, almost clinical way. He needed to get out there in the rough, and announced he was going to venture into the wastes. Sleazebot would then spend the next decade venturing throughout the Southwest, filming any intimate moments he happened to run across. He would have dozens of encounters in this time, ranging from watching rattlesnakes mate to staking out a church confessional hoping to catch scavengers unaware. When he returned to New Reno in 2262 he had days of footage, which he soon made into one of the greatest comeback series seen since the Bombs fell. His distributors would find that he had footage of everything from orgies to creatures mating to pagan rituals, all of which would cause them to drool at the potential. Sleazebot would spend months editing down the footage, finishing one only to start on the next. To the surprise of many, the robot would stop filming after he finished editing, causing some to think he meant to retire. This would not be the case however, as he simply waited for his works to age before he went back and reviewed them, picking apart the ego imprinted on them. He would re-release those films that hadn't been banned, and start a new series about ghouls being Double-penetrated in 2267. As the Oregon Brushfire Wars began to wind up, Sleazebot would also write and shoot a tribute porn to the soldiers of the NCR, Two heads for the bear, but most test audiences saw it as a condescending parody. This project would be put in storage but a few copies would be snuck out by a young intern that had been drafted. Sleazebot would be at an obligatory event at Salvatore's Bar some months later when he was discreetly approached by a representative of NCRPR. The man explained that several holos had made their way to various bases around Northern California and Oregon, and they all had the robot's trademark. The Robobrain would start to protest, but was quickly waved down and told that the NCR wanted to offer him an unofficial contract. This would mark the start of a brief but fruitful chapter of Sleazebot's career, shooting scenes that troopers and units requested specifically as well as two full length works; Home Coming about a victorious NCR trooper returning to his nubile wife at home, and how they repeatedly have sex inbetween ham-fisted propaganda; and A Passionate Liberation detailing the various way the women of Cascadia might thank the brave troopers who free them from threatening savages. The Robobrain would be fired in 2268 due to several complaints from more conservative elements of the NCRPR, though he would part on amicable terms with the majority of his co-workers. He would return to New Reno and continue his work, even taking on an apprentice in 2271. He would attempt to organize a festival based on Pornography and art in general in 2274, but his fliers and publications were mostly censored, leading to a disappointing turn out. The Robot would briefly be put-out but shrugged it off as unfortunate, though he would be less prolific in the years following it. He would claim to be allowing other artists to show their vision and take a more critical role on the Holo circuit. He would return to film in 2277 when he shot a prologue for his former apprentice, and would also rekindle his passion for making art. Shortly after he would meet a former light-grip that had been drafted to the Mojave. Sleazebot had heard some talk about the Mojave from associates and parties, but he was unaware of the actuality of the threat they faced, and would soon produce a trio of "patriotic" films, one of which was a gay orgy with the actors dressed as legionaries set inside a burnt town. He has since ventured into fetish films, starting a series on bondage and pain in 2287, sometimes joining in himself to see how an actor feels. While this is part of the artistic process, it is also running up costs, something his staff is confused and worried by. Appearance Sleazebot goes around most days in his factory model and parts, only putting on modifications for fetish Holos and if he needs to impress. Despite this he still retains some of his vanity as he is fond of pre-war ties and hawaiian shirts, though he can rarely wear them. Personality Sleazebot consistently lives upto his namesake, being obsessed with every filthy and degrading act his mind can create. While this makes it difficult for many to work with the Robot, his fans consider him an artist, able to transfer their dreams onto the screen. He does have a small group of friends primarily made up of those who have worked with him for years, but few count him as a true pal due to his obsessive nature. Quotes About Category:Synthetics Category:Cyborgs